Currently, according to wide distribution of mobile stations, a wireless local area networking (WLAN) technology which can provide faster wireless internet services to the mobile stations is becoming remarkable. The WLAN technology is a technology which can make mobile stations such as smart phones, smart pads, laptop computers, portable multimedia players, embedded devices, etc. able to wirelessly access an internet in home, company, or specific service provision areas, based on wireless communication technologies.